


艳骨

by zhazhajun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhajun/pseuds/zhazhajun





	艳骨

囧疼最后提及，注意避雷

一、  
被人扶着从酒吧出来，在电线杆旁吐得一塌糊涂的李马克想，自己真的不算是个好人。  
大吐特吐到喉咙肿胀，鼻子里都是恶心的味道，脑子也稍微清醒了一点。其实刚才也不算完  
全丧失意识，只是肢体难以自控而已。  
被狐朋狗友们塞进保姆车，经纪人絮絮叨叨的什么完全听不到脑子里去，但是灯红酒绿和震耳欲聋在自己身后越来越远了。  
我只是习惯这样找灵感罢了，李马克用他不甚清醒的脑子想。  
作为难得的Rapper兼爱豆，李马克出道后人气不算一夜大爆但也是日渐飘红，不说话时无害的长相和台上很有震慑力的样子非常有反差萌，业务素质优，创作能力优，更兼之皮相等级优，正直的圆眼和痞了吧唧的Rapper气质一综合成功让一群小姑娘晕头转向天天在网上嚎着要给他生小猴子。  
机会不大——结束与辣妹热吻的李马克心里想。  
虽然已经有一丢丢爱豆化，但是李马克毕竟是地下Rapper出身，那是鱼龙混杂的群体，有diss天diss地的大佬，也有整天除了票子车子婊子一无所知的loser屌丝。他们并不关心来到这里的人是不是明星，他们只看battle到最后你能不能把他摁在地上摩擦，够不够格与他们称兄道弟享受妹子簇拥的感觉而已。  
大概得益于此，李马克时不时换个辣妹打啵到缠缠绵绵也没有被狗仔爆出来。  
到家胡乱洗了把脸，今天并没有什么灵感涌现。无趣的从浴缸里跨出，对明天都兴致阑珊。  
酒量不行还又跑去喝酒的李马克再次被酒精刺激到亢奋，东倒西歪的走向停车场时无意间瞥到了一个身影。  
宽大的暗色花衬衣，顺滑的面料垮垮塌塌的顺着人的肩膀往下滑，纤细匀称的胳膊随着自然地摆动从没有扣好的袖子中晃出来，下摆有一边随意塞在裤腰里，贴身的裤子勾勒出臀腿的曲线。  
尤物。  
李马克脑子里蹦出这两个字，视线在脚踝转了一圈往上走，可惜看不清尤物的脸。  
以前怎么没发现这么一号人物？就算是个男的也该一现成名吧。不远不近坠在男孩身后，李马克又回了场子里。  
估计是新人，李马克看到一路只要有看过来的就会被吸引住视线，灯光闪的人眼都要瞎了但还是让李马克看到了男孩的脸。  
恰到好处的五官，没有被玻尿酸撑起来的嘴唇，也没有割的不对称的双眼皮，鼻子下巴也是天然的玲珑有致。李马克半倚在吧台上，盯着不知道在跟场子总管说什么的人。  
看到人跟着场管走了，李马克也不急着追，熟悉的酒保刚才就注意到他的视线了，嗤笑一下：“不跟过去看看身份？”  
“走不掉的。”李马克觉得有些半梦半醒，心里不确定嘴上却笃定的要命。  
这次他那不怎么准的直男直觉总算准了一次，就像他也不知道为什么就被一个男的吸引了注意力一样。  
男孩子是来唱歌的，一开口李马克就傻在了原地。  
别人只看到了他的腰他的腿，我却先听到了他的歌声。李马克非常蠢而非常自我陶醉的想。  
人流涌向中央的舞台，男男女女尽情嘶吼扭动，李马克的眼神也越来越灼热，脑子里乱成一团，李马克现在没法思考，只知道盯好台上的人，用目光舔遍他的全身。  
台上的人唱的尽兴了，只在台下嘶吼着询问他的时候飞吻回答自己叫“楷灿”。  
李马克头疼了一下，意识一瞬间游离但很快就回神了，看来是喝多了。  
楷灿的身影没入后台，舞台下的人感慨回味了一下刚才的声音后又陷入狂热的漩涡。李马克无念无想的靠在吧台上思索自己能干点儿什么，沸腾上来的肾上腺素并没有那么容易退下去。  
柔韧的躯体靠过来时，李马克还在出神的状态，直到沾了蜂蜜的声音响在自己耳边：“哥哥的身体，真的很热呢~”  
李马克扭头看过去，就看到撤开身体的楷灿趴在吧台上看着自己，脸上的笑全然纯洁，仿佛刚才那种肌肤相触的感觉都是假的。  
李马克喉结上下蠕动一下，被楷灿看在眼里，忍俊不禁的将视线从他颈间上移回他脸上。  
——刚刚性感妖娆的人突然眼波清澈在你面前流转他的视线，你能承受得住吗？  
李马克把人拉起来，想起自家姐姐那句话——  
“性取向给你打弯。”  
直到把人拉出去，楷灿还是笑嘻嘻的，但是当他发现李马克是在向他自己家走的时候，他开始挣动，被按在玄关亲的时候，挣扎的更明显了。  
李马克酒精加精虫双重上脑，并不能敏锐的发现这些小动作；而楷灿，或者该叫他李东赫，已经要绝望了。  
——谁他妈能想到，整天跟辣妹打啵到恨不能把嘴都打肿的李马克，竟然还是个处男。  
李马克的吻技真的很好，不愧是被李东赫目击了不知道多少次亲吻的“浪子”。开始还欲哭无泪的李东赫头脑渐渐模糊，不自觉的漏出了几声软甜的声音。  
爱不释手的揉捏着李东赫的屁股，李马克将人扛进了卧室。李东赫仰面倒在床上，哼哼唧唧带点儿哭腔推着压在自己身上的李马克：“你清醒一点，我没有影子。”  
箭在弦上已经快要爆掉的李马克就要断掉的理智线并不能很好的消化这句话，粗喘一下解开皮带：“那又怎样？”  
李东赫惊喘一声就被吻住，宽大的衬衫早就随着拉扯偏向一边，露出线条好看的锁骨，李马克恋恋不舍的轻轻嘬了一下李东赫的舌头，就转移阵地亲吻他的肩膀，手上也没忘了给他剥掉衣服。李东赫软绵绵的随着李马克动作，事情已经超出了他的可控范围，除了接受他没有任何办法。  
李马克很急躁，本来就是初次，即将到来的性事让他好奇又亢奋，把自己挤在李东赫的腿间，下半身不得章法的在李东赫身上乱蹭，蹭的李东赫觉得心里乱成一团。  
李东赫泪眼迷蒙的看着李马克在自己的小腹亲吻，下巴不时蹭过自己挺翘起来的欲望，更让他尴尬的是身后的地方已经开始变得湿软。  
该死的本性，李东赫内心低泣着诅咒，身体却在李马克探入一指的时候抖了一下，喉咙里冒出来的也是欢愉的声音。  
李马克低头，好奇的看着自己的手指在李东赫的后穴里进出。把人剥光了置于怀里，李马克发现尤物真的是浑身都好看。圆圆的眼睛也好，菱形的唇瓣也好，纤长的双腿也好，抑或着正在被自己探索的小穴也好，都让李马克沉迷。  
对“扩张”并没有什么概念的李马克不知道能够进行的如此顺利主要依赖的是李东赫的特殊体质，三指顺利进出着，李马克吻着李东赫的大腿内侧，另一只手看似安抚实则撩拨的在李东赫腰侧滑动。李东赫身下泛滥成灾，双腿似乎是为了对抗快感试图夹紧，然而却夹住李马克的头，头发滑过本来就细嫩的肌肤反而加重了快感，李东赫大腿内侧的肌肉抽动几下，双腿无力的打开。  
李马克终于把玩够了李东赫的腿，直起身将气势勃发的小兄弟对准了李东赫的后穴，那里正因为手指的离开一张一合。李东赫被后穴的触感惊的抽泣了一声，睁开眼睛就看到李马克一脸认真的盯着自己的下半身看，把他的那一部份一点一点插入到自己的身体里。  
小穴将肉柱一点一点的吃进去，未曾被开发的处女地有丝紧张的包裹着入侵者，密实贴合的感觉让李东赫在李马克插到底的时候失神的泄了出来。李马克抹了一把溅在自己身上的白浊，全部涂到身下人的臀瓣上，本来就滑腻的两团越发的抓不住，李马克饶有兴致的将他们挤压出各种形状。李东赫无力的环住李马克，哭唧唧的索吻：“动一动……你动一动……”  
怀里的身体一直有些凉意，现在开始逐渐变热了，李马克将人紧紧搂住，舍不得有一点空隙留在两人之间，腰胯动起来，抽出一些就重重顶入，用行动诉说着他是多么贪恋这具身体。  
李东赫含住李马克的耳垂，无意识的舔舐着没有软骨的耳朵，李马克激动的颤了颤，连接着的地方随着动了动，李东赫尖锐的抽了口气。意识到了什么，李马克开始着重攻击那一点。刚才手指探索这里的时候，楷灿似乎也很享受的样子啊。  
肉体撞击的声音让整个室内气氛变得糜烂，李马克从来不知道做爱能让人爽成这个样子，脑子里的思绪逐渐被剥离，世界上剩下的只有他和他怀里的人而已，除了李东赫亢奋的呻吟，他什么也听不到。  
“可以吗？这样你舒服吗？”嗓音因为性事而低哑，李东赫觉得耳朵都要痒起来了，从耳根开始自己脸上一片烧红，双腿紧紧缠在李马克的腰上，声音含糊的提着要求：“再快一点，哥哥，再快一点。”  
李马克狠狠吻住直白要求的他，双目赤红的加快了进出速度，李东赫欢愉的声音只能从鼻子里哼出，双腿越绞越紧，两个人的下半身越来越贴近，李马克在逐渐开始痉挛的穴道里进出的越来越快。李东赫被亲吻的几乎缺氧，李马克离开他的唇的一瞬，随着重重的一顶，李东赫尖叫出来。不知道什么时候高耸起来的性器再次射出精液，身后的小穴也紧紧裹住李马克，清晰的感觉让李东赫爽的几乎要抽搐，旋即被灌入了微凉的液体。  
两个人默契的亲吻在一起，难舍难分的宛如真的爱侣，李马克没急着退出来，享受着高潮的余韵。  
呼吸逐渐平复，李东赫嫌弃的推着李马克：“重。”  
李马克揽住李东赫的腰直接翻了个身，让李东赫趴在自己身上，一只手在李东赫腰间揉弄。从欲望里挣脱出来就被伺候的舒服的李东赫放弃思考，试着分开还连在一起的身体部位，奈何一动就被李马克禁锢住。  
黏黏糊糊的贴在一起，李马克也觉得很神奇，他对肢体接触算不上热衷，偶尔还会躲开那些勾肩搭背，但是今天面对one night的对象，他却难得的不愿意有一丝丝分开的感觉。  
用指节蹭了蹭李东赫的脸颊，李东赫把脸埋到他的颈窝里，哼哼了几声不让逗。撒娇的声音甜丝丝的，李马克心下一动，将李东赫扶起来。李东赫离开温热的皮肉，有些懵，旋即被李马克再次拥在怀里。  
细细密密的亲吻落到唇上，李东赫想着做都做过了又何必矜持，坦然的接受着啄吻。  
二、  
年轻总是气盛，亲着亲着，原本温馨细碎的吻变得越来越黏腻，嘴唇胶着的时间越来越长不愿分开。  
李东赫清晰的感觉到还留在自己体内的东西过了不应期后逐渐硬了起来，伸手掐了掐李马克的后背。李马克退开看潮红逐渐回到李东赫脸上，把跪坐在自己胯间的人往下按了按。  
“哈……”李东赫难耐的喘息，李马克似乎依然对他的身体抱有极大的好奇，试探的舔了舔李东赫的乳粒，换来后背的一阵刺痛。  
小猫挠人了。  
李东赫低头就看到李马克睁着圆眼貌似一脸无辜的看着自己，只可惜嘴上做的事情可一点儿也不无辜，唇舌在自己胸前又吮又舔，还时不时用齿尖刺弄着敏感的乳尖。气不过的去扯他的头发，换来的是重重一吮。  
李东赫腰窝一软，整个人更贴近李马克，李马克将人搂紧，攻击重点回到李东赫颈间，下身也开始动作。  
李东赫感觉到颈间传来的炙热气息，身体越发难耐：“马克哥哥……再深一点吧……”  
李马克含着他的锁骨轻笑一声：“再深楷灿你该怀孕了。”  
想看他迷恋的目光，想让他的世界里只有自己，李马克心神也乱了，他都没想到自己能这么顺畅的说出荤话。  
想看楷灿更加淫乱的样子。  
按住李东赫的腰，慢条斯理的轻轻画圈，厮磨着李东赫体内的敏感点，李东赫受不住的搂住李马克的肩膀撒娇：“东赫是男孩子啊……怀不了孕的~再说……”带着嗔怪的低语在李马克耳边炸开，“哥哥都没把东赫操透，怎么怀孕啊……”  
“艹。”李马克骂了句脏话，搂住身上人的腰高高抬起又重重落下，李东赫的声音高亢起来，经过一轮亲密接触他索性抛开羞耻心，忠于感受的配合李马克的动作上下起伏，揪住李马克后脑勺的头发让他仰起头来，俯身与他亲吻。  
过往的亲吻经历与今晚的感受相比都是垃圾，每一块皮肤的接触都让李马克亢奋，不明但浓烈的情绪让他满眼满心都只有自己怀里的李东赫。  
将人掀翻在床，李马克紧紧扣住李东赫的手腕，李东赫的腿顺势缠上了李马克的腰际，两人依旧是最紧密的相连着，甚至因为粗暴的动作，被撞到敏感点的李东赫尖叫一声抽搐了几下迎来一波高潮。李马克被收缩的穴道夹得紧紧的，硬是冲撞几下，高潮未过的李东赫抖得更厉害了，几乎要晕过去，李马克这才放缓动作，给李东赫缓冲的时间。  
李东赫觉得自己够贪吃了，还是架不住李马克的索求，脸上一片濡湿，也不知道是生理眼泪还是过于欢愉在亲吻中溢出的唾液，后穴肿痛，李马克还不知足的向前靠近，近到李东赫被迫臀部抬起，向上迎合着李马克的方向。  
肉体碰撞的声音混合着喘息呻吟让人的意识越来越混乱，只能沉溺在最直白的欲望里。  
被再次送上高潮的李东赫因为手腕被扣住手指无意识的做出抓挠动作，脚尖绷的紧紧的，后背绷成一张弓，然后无力的回落到床上。  
昏睡过去之前，李东赫觉得自己要魂飞魄散了，实在是太爽了。  
李马克看李东赫晕过去有些紧张的用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，发觉呼吸均匀、只是累的睡着了之后在李东赫眼睛上落下轻轻一吻，慢慢退出他的身体。  
精液随着动作流出来，落在被撞击的微红的腿根和臀部，李马克鼻子一热；再看看一身吻痕，李马克摸了摸鼻子，确认真的没流鼻血后抱着李东赫进了浴室。  
李东赫第二天醒来的时候李马克还没有醒，动了动发现没有什么不适感，不自觉的有些牙痒痒——这该死的体质。  
轻巧的挣脱出来，李马克皱了皱眉但是没有醒，李东赫看出来他在做梦，也不想打断他，翻身下了床。在李马克的衣柜里翻出一套浴袍，把略长的衣袖挽起来。  
走出卧室，看着自己的影子皱了皱鼻子，踢踏着李马克的拖鞋走进厨房。揉着肚子翻找冰箱，找到了一些即热食品，拿着研究了一下把饭扔进微波炉。  
开荤的处男真可怕。李东赫手撑在料理台上胡思乱想着，全然没留意到身后走近的人。  
断断续续的梦境在李东赫离开床后也断掉了，李马克仰面躺在床上，脑子里回放着记忆深刻的场面。  
梦里的人和自己有一样的脸，穿着朝鲜王朝时期的衣服，被称作“敏亨少爷”，穿着下人衣服的楷灿被带到自己面前，梦里的“自己”对着脸圆圆肉肉，还叫“李东赫”的人说：“以后你就叫楷灿吧，但愿我们这次出行也能阳光普照。”  
在漫长的路途中，原来有些羞怯的楷灿越来越活泼，“自己”瞧着也是满心欢喜，无聊的路程变得有意思起来，心里的郁卒也逐渐消失。  
为什么会郁卒？李马克有些不明白，但是梦境断掉了，他也无从得知。  
起来发现自己的衣柜被打开了，打开它的人并没有耐心关上它；拖鞋也不见踪迹，想着每天有钟点工打扫，地上也不怎么脏，李马克套了个家居服就干脆赤脚走出卧室。  
开放式的厨房里，李东赫被裹在有些宽大的浴袍里，露出手腕和一截小腿。  
没有什么男友衬衫，没有什么半遮半掩的诱惑，李马克扶额无语。  
这早上的冲动什么的，怎么还是来了。  
李东赫脖子被咬住的时候一惊，感受到抵在屁股上的硬挺是无语的翻个白眼：“你需求怎么这么旺盛。”  
李马克委委屈屈的开口：“昨天你睡着了……”  
老子那是被做晕了好吗？！李东赫觉得自己简直丢脸，偏偏身后的人还立马非常不安分的把手从浴袍的缝隙里探进去，开始动作起来。  
这人真的太不要脸了！李东赫心里愤愤，身体却给出了反馈。李马克揉搓着他的乳粒，身体抖了抖小兄弟就开始起立了，后面也开始隐隐发痒。  
一侧头，李马克就很有默契的迎上来亲吻。浴袍的带子被挑开，李马克的右手下滑，抚慰着他的性器。有些贪婪的吸取着淫靡的气息，李东赫手向后，按着李马克的头吻得更深入。  
吻得动情，李马克的手不安分的探向李东赫后穴，李东赫不得不分开双腿方便他的动作，李马克的吻下滑，落在浴袍滑落后露出的肩膀上。  
李马克想，楷灿浑身上下，没有一点是他不喜欢的。  
李东赫有些脱力，手撑在料理台上没一会儿就变成趴伏在上面了，李马克在他的后背上啄吻，手指肆意玩弄着湿软的后穴，时不时两指撑开，让紧闭的小穴能放松一下。李东赫腰部下榻，圆润的臀部向上翘起，李马克将浴袍撩到他腰际，居高临下看着弧度美好的躯体。被戳到敏感点的李东赫膝盖向内合拢，李马克的手被紧实的大腿夹住不好动弹，抽出在后穴扩张的手指，带着湿滑的液体揉捏着大腿根半是强迫半是诱哄的让他重新打开双腿。  
在穴口摁揉几下确定没什么问题了，李马克拉下自己的裤子扶住硬的快要爆炸的东西插入昨天刚开发过的后穴，李东赫发出绵长的呻吟，嘴里含糊的呻吟：“好大……”  
这个肯定无疑让李马克非常受用，比起AV女优的商业吹捧，这种实实在在的感叹才让人更加亢奋不是吗。  
双手卡住李东赫有些窄的胯骨，防止他撞到料理台，试探着来回几下看他并没有什么不舒服的，速度越来越快，力度越来越大。  
比起初次带着探索和第二次加入了些许情趣，这次就是简单粗暴的要爽。肆意变化角度，甚至有余裕玩弄李东赫的臀肉，李马克爽的头皮发麻。但是李东赫就没那么好过了，乳粒在堆叠的浴袍上来回摩擦，性器顶端冒着腺液，自己没有余力去抚慰，李马克也压根没有帮忙的意思。  
李东赫断断续续的吐出请求，李马克暂时停下动作，俯身倾听他的声音。李马克听他想让自己帮忙抚慰前端时，手从李东赫的性器底部捋到顶端，指甲在冒水的顶端搔弄两下，听到李东赫明显激动的声音就放了手。  
李东赫在欲望顶峰骤然跌落，后穴都止不住瑟缩了一下，李马克把他的浴袍往下扯了扯，露出大片后背，顺带把自己家居服的扣子也扯开。李东赫转头看李马克想做什么，就被等待的李马克抓了个正着。嘴唇被吻住，热烫的皮肉覆上光裸的后背，有力的手臂勒的李东赫觉得自己的肋骨都要断掉了。  
下面突然开始的动作让李东赫脑内一片空白，回过神来早就射的在脚下形成了一小滩白浊。李马克在他身体里快速的抽插让快感不断叠加，李东赫尖叫一声后哭着求饶：“不要了！李马克不要！”  
李马克在李东赫耳边哑着嗓子哄着：“楷灿别怕……很舒服的，嗯？”  
然而事实上，李马克也被李东赫下面吸得把持不住，爆了句粗口后加重了力度。李东赫听到他的声音羞得满面赤红，身后的甬道不受控制的紧紧吸附着李马克的阴茎。  
抵在李东赫身体里射出来，感受小穴一抽一抽的含着自己，李马克亲了亲李东赫的颈侧，看他像垂死的天鹅一般无力的低下颈子，心里的满足感甚至要超过身体的快感。精液滴下几滴，拍拍李东赫的屁股，看他反射性的绷紧臀肉，才把人一把抱起。  
在浴缸里放好水，准备亲力亲为再次给人做好清理，不料李东赫长腿一撩踢了踢他的大腿：“饿死人了，去做饭去，这里用不着你。”  
李马克瞥到有些红肿的后穴已经紧紧闭合上了，眼神暗了暗，但还是笑了笑转身出去，把厨房收拾好，拿了一盒新的饭放入微波炉。  
浴室里的李东赫红着脸把腿上的一片狼藉收拾好，恨恨的想由着他给自己洗个干净，自己只进不出可真要饿死了。  
两个人有着该死的默契，彼此什么也没问什么也没说，李马克尤着李东赫住在自己的家里，带着他买齐了生活用品和衣服。李马克也很少在出入娱乐场所了，从公司回家，开门就可以听到李东赫在厨房里一边忙碌一边随口哼着的不知名曲调。如普通情侣一样，吃饭、睡觉、做爱。  
李马克的梦断断续续的，他知道了自己是朝鲜送到明朝的人质，知道了自己和楷灿是主仆关系，知道了……  
李马克抬头看还在钻研自己给他配的手机的李东赫，他还知道了李东赫的死亡。  
三、  
在与明朝的人例行交涉完毕后，李敏亨一身疲倦的赶回行馆，却没能找到李东赫。  
发疯一般翻遍行馆却没找到自己的小太阳，揪住一个下人严厉逼问后，下人才战战兢兢交待。  
——陪他一起入明为质的世家之子，试图轻薄李东赫，被激烈反抗后，一起乱拳将李东赫打到断气。  
“小的听他们说，尸体要扔到行馆往西不远的山上……”  
李敏亨双眼赤红，闭了闭眼召了下人往山上招人，找到时只看到小脸青紫，身上淤血的李东赫。  
李敏亨痛的几乎说不出话，也没法把李东赫在换回来，珍重的将人安顿好，再起身已经是面无表情了。  
想了想之后的事情，李马克没忍住问了出来：“楷灿……你记得李敏亨吗？”  
对面的人手上的动作一顿，点了点头：“记得。”  
李马克手里的筷子掉到地上，有些艰难的开口：“那你记得多少？”  
“全部都记得。”“所以你知道我和他长得一样吗？”  
也记得你是怎么离开世界的吗？你和我一样也曾经做过这个梦吗？梦里的东赫是不是你，你又是否把我当成了李敏亨呢？  
李东赫终于抬头看他：“你是怎么知道的？”  
“……梦。”李马克并没有隐瞒。  
李东赫点了点头：“那是你的前世。”  
“？你？！”李马克惊讶，李东赫双手捧着脸，很淡然的看着他：“你就是李马克这不用怀疑……我不知道你还有没有印象，我们第一天晚上的时候我有跟你说过一句话，”顿了顿，“我没有影子。”  
李马克恍惚间响起自己似乎是有听到这么一句话，但是没当回事，或者说没来得及当回事。  
李东赫歪歪头：“你先说说，你在梦里看到了什么吧，我死后的事情你有没有看到过？”  
李马克深吸口气：“看到过。”  
其实没什么复杂的，不过是李敏亨最终说服了明朝和朝鲜两方，用一个兄弟替代自己作为人质，自己带着那些兴高采烈随自己回朝鲜的少爷回到了故国。  
李敏亨没有做皇帝，他只是成为了皇帝的亲信，然后利用这份信任，将参与打死李东赫的几个人的家族全部打落马下，那几个人并没能顺利的死去，只能在劳役里求生不得求死不能罢了。  
李东赫听完，垂下眼帘淡淡的道了一声“我知道了”。  
李马克震惊的瞪大眼睛，心里有痛楚有不堪也有难受，不知道是替李敏亨难过还是为了自己可能有的以后难过。  
李东赫安静的把最后一点饭吃完，然后起身看着李马克：“就像我不知道敏亨少爷之后的事情一样，你也没有看到之后的我，我死的时候12岁，三年后我从地底下以一副带着烂肉蛆虫的骨架爬出……李马克，我也是死过一次的。”  
“碗筷麻烦你收拾了。”说完这句话，李东赫回了房间，过了一会儿换好从房间里出来，没跟李马克打招呼就出门了。  
李马克木然的倒掉自己碗里的剩饭，收拾干净厨房，摔进沙发看着天花板发呆，脑子里回放着前世和今生，思绪一片混乱。  
直到天色暗下来，李马克只是从坐着变成了躺着，看了眼钟发现已经晚上七点，李马克突然从沙发上跃起冲出家门。  
直觉的冲回初见的地方，看到李东赫对着一个有些油腻的男人巧笑倩兮，李马克太阳穴发胀，不管不顾直接冲上前扛起李东赫就走。  
李东赫惊叫一声，头朝下被李马克扛着走，有些羞愤的拍着李马克的后背：“李马克！你干什么！”  
李马克浑身散发着冷意，一言不发将人塞到车里，油门一踩直接飙车到野外。  
银河灿烂，李东赫看着冷着脸的李马克一时失语，心里暗暗唾弃自己，明明是他自己想不过来为什么我还要害怕？而且我们什么关系啊他生什么气啊！  
停下车，直接把顶棚打开，即使看不太清楚李马克也知道李东赫现在气鼓鼓的，心里一软，终究是当时是自己被记忆扰乱产生了不该有的近似歇斯底里的情绪。  
“东赫。”李马克开口，让李东赫一愣，一直以来他都喊自己“楷灿”的。  
“今天是我不对……”  
李东赫一下子觉得委屈：“李马克，一千多年了，你让我怎么办呢？”  
李马克握住李东赫的手，正视他的眼睛：“是我忘记了不止李马克不等于李敏亨，李东赫也不等于楷灿，我轮回转世，你重回世间，我想告诉你，李敏亨喜欢过李楷灿，”有些紧张的哽了哽，“可是我更想让你知道，李马克喜欢上了李东赫。”  
李东赫觉得眼睛发酸：“我不算是人，也不要紧吗？”  
李马克笑着亲了亲李东赫的指节：“不要紧的，李敏亨和李楷灿抱憾离世，我可不想重蹈他们的覆辙，当初年纪小、身份不同，现在我们没有这些顾虑了。”  
李东赫挤到李马克怀里，脸埋在李马克身上，声音闷闷的：“李马克，你这次可要看好我。”  
李马克低笑一声，揉揉怀里的小脑袋，待李东赫抬头，毫不犹豫的亲了上去。  
小尾声、  
“你对着那个男的笑什么呢？”回到家洗完澡，李马克把人压在床上开始算账。  
“艳骨是靠情欲积累力量啦……你轻点……我真的没有让他碰我啦，他只要有那个倾向的念头我就可以摄取能量了……真的没有碰到啦……”李东赫哭唧唧的解释，讨好的缠在李马克身上晃着，只求李马克别再吊着他了。  
艳骨靠情欲维持自身的能力，却偏偏对处子无奈，有经验的人对情欲基本是一个套路的，新手却因为好奇而难以把控。一旦不慎摄入处子的体液，艳骨就会在这场情欲里落下风。但是想重获新肉体的艳骨，可以跟命定的处子交换体液达到目的。  
打着哈欠坐在座位上，今天李马克要跟同在北美生长的一个哥哥吃饭，两个人都带着爱人过来，准备认识认识。  
看到从高大的身影后面绕出来的人，李东赫惊得跳起来，对面的人也吃了一惊跑了过来。  
“东赫？！”“疼哥？！”  
不约而同的看向对方脚边，看到对方的影子后面面相觑。  
“你不是喜欢自由，嫌弃实体不方便所以不想要实体的吗？”李永钦扯着李东赫低声说，李东赫欲哭无泪，捂着脸非常羞耻：“我当时就不知道他还是处啊……还命定之人呢。”  
“哇哦。”李永钦意味不明的感叹，李东赫不甘示弱：“哥你还说我呢！”李永钦笑的意味深长：“我可跟小朋友不一样。”  
“Tennie，你们认识？”徐英浩有些好奇的问，李马克也好奇的往这看，李永钦扑到徐英浩怀里甜笑：“是很亲的弟弟啦~我们也觉得好巧哦。”  
知道爱人真实身份的徐英浩笑笑没说话，亲了亲李永钦就招呼李马克他们坐下了。  
李东赫突然对哥哥的事情也有些好奇了。


End file.
